


Love Lust Faith + Dreams

by conquistador



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Complete, Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Random & Short, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conquistador/pseuds/conquistador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four separate stories of Jared being mental Shannon being the big brother and Tomo being... well, Tomo. Each titled with one word from the new album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing fic of any sort guys. Be kind. Comments are welcomed!!
> 
> Inspired by Jared's vinegar inteview.

_Bzzzzt_

_  
_Shannon lowered the magazine at the sound of his vibrating phone. "Man can't have a moment of peace," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

He picked up on the fifth ring, just to annoy whoever's calling right after his five-hour practice, and not a moment too soon.

"Shannon."

"Shan! It's me!"

Shannon shot himself mentally with a finger gun. Totally should not have picked up.

"Can you come over to the store?"

Jared would be referring to the grocery store just opposite of their studio.

"...And bring some cash!"

Shannon groaned aloud, throwing his head back against the couch as the line went dead.

As inspiring and dedicated his little brother can be, don't get him wrong, he's his brother and he'd do anything for him, he can also, as he is now, be a right pain in the ass.

He threw down the magazine he hadn't even begun reading, picked up his leather jacket with some 300 bucks inside, called out to the invisible guitarist, "Hey! Be back in a sec!"

The stringing quieted down, and Tomo's voice rang out from his practice room, "Jared?"

Shannon let out an audible sigh as Tomo's slightly hysterical laughter followed, "What does the asshole want this time?"

"Hell if I know."

He stepped outside and shut the door behind him, trudging towards the green-and-white store across the road.

His phone buzzed again in his pocket.

"Yes! Coming!"

"Quick! I need help! It's an SOS!"

Shannon grunted and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He knew his brother well enough to know an "SOS" could range from  _Shan! Should I dye my hair red or green this time??_ to a kitchen set on fire.

Shannon quickened his footstep, he didn't want to deal with angry neighbours again.

He pushed open the door to the store, and was greeted by an almost high-pitched yell, " _Shannon!!"_

Jared was by the cashier looking utterly aggravated, running his fingers through his long brown hair repeatedly.

"Thank the Lord you're here. I need your help."

Shannon walked over to his little brother.

"You called me over," he looked down. "For  _vinegar_?"

Jared turned his blue eyes on him. "It's  _nice_ vinegar! I saw them by the shelf over there, and you have no idea how perfect these babies are. This one," he pointed to a particularly thin glass bottle, "Is 360 years old! Can you  _believe_ it! And that one, is infused with all sorts of herbs and imported from China!"

Shannon had a huge urge to wrestle his brother to the ground then and there. It wouldn't be the first time he kicked his ass.

He resisted it, though. The lady was looking at them with a mixture of impatience and curiosity.

"And you need my help because..."

"I don't know which one to pick!! The old one, or the Chinese one??"

Just hearing the panic in Jared's voice. You'd think someone's trashing his guitar, Shannon thought dryly.

"Shan! You have to help me!"

Shannon reached into his pocket and pulled out the 300 bucks, handed the cash to his brother with an exasperated sigh, "I hate you."

Jared's eyes were shining, as he pushed both bottles towards the cashier, "I love you too Shan."


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VEGAN PANCAKES OR DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary says it all. Just a bit of fun, right, my friend?

" _Ooh,_ look at those muscular muscular arms that drive the ladies  _craaaaazy!_ "

Shannon half-groaned and half-laughed, laid down the drum sticks and looked up at his brother and the camera in his hand.

"Say hello Shannon!"

"Hullo!" Shannon smiled, "Is this for VyRT?"

"Nopee," came the reply, as Jared snapped the camera shut with an exaggerated sigh, and plopped down onto the seat next to him, "Do you _really_ need 30 drums, Shannon?" 

Shannon ignored his brother and picked up his sticks, preparing to get back into his headspace.

Just as he was about to strike his first blow, "Shan. I'm bored."

Now that's something. Shannon let his hands fall into his lap.

Jared was never bored. He's the kind of person to be filled permamently with energy. When he was younger he never seemed to keep still, always jumping about, bouncing, even, running here and there, always restless. He was fueled with passion itself. It didn't surprise him anymore, but Shannon used to marvel at his brother's ability to balance his careers as a singer and as an actor, along with being a pretty damn amazing director and songwriter.

Jared was moving so much it could be rather exhausting to keep up. He never let himself rest.

So Jared,  _bored?_

Shannon looked at him, slightly concerned, "Are you okay?"

Jared glanced at him while continuing his fiddling with the drumset, "Yeah, I'm good." A pause. "Not really, I'm feeling restless." Jared turned towards his brother, "You know, like you want to do something, but you don't know what?"

Shannon shrugged. "Oh. Well, you'll come up with something bro."

"Yeah."

Shannon resumed his position.

"I still think it's a bit of a waste."

He put his sticks down. Again. Jared was flipping through some scrap paper on which he scribbled some lyrics years ago. Shannon recognized it as one of the many songs that didn't make it into the new record.

"Maybe we can put it in the next one."

"Maybe."

Shannon waited a while. Silence. He raised his arms, already hearing the vibrations, the deep, staccoto sounds that create such amazing harmony when fused together, he was going to strike, when-

"Shannon."

Damn asshole. "Why don't you find Tomo and you two can do something?"

"He's practicing."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "I'm practicing too dude!"

"Sorry," Jared muttered.

"Look, can't you guys go, I don't know, make something?"

"Like what?"

"Like, er, pancakes?"

Jared straightened up immediately. Oh no, Shannon thought, he knows that mad look in his brother's eyes, this is not a good idea. "You know what, never-"

"There's a _brilliant_ fucking idea Shan! I've been lusting after those for ages! Are you sure you don't mind? Why didn't you say so already!"

He jumped off the seat, Shannon braced himself as the "VEGAN PANCAKES OR DEATH!!!!!" yell came crying down the corridor.

Well. At least he got his peace back.

 


	3. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, but can be read on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take it seriously, I'm just having some fun writing :) Enjoy

"TOMO!!!"

"JARED!!!" came the return yell from the guitarist's room.

"NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

Tomo strung his guitar one last time and put it carefully by the wall. He stood up and opened the door.

"Where are you?"

"In here!"

Tomo followed the sound of the older  ~~freak~~ man's voice and came to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Shan wants us to make pancakes!"

"I DO NOT!" the older brother shouted from his own practice room.

Tomo raised his eyebrows.

Jared stared at him, his intense gaze shifting to the side after a while, as if listening for an inaudible noise.

"Did you hear that?"

Tomo grinned. "Hear what?"

Jared gaped at him, his blue eyes extraodinarily round and huge. "I'm hearing voices in my head!"

He leaned over to the younger man, paused, and whispered by his ear, "I'll tell you what though, I think it sounds like Shannon."

Jared leaned back, raised one finger to his lips, "Shhh."

Tomo laughed in his own hysterical manner.

"SO!" Jared clapped loudly. Tomo barely started. He's used to his best friend's mental tendencies.

"VEGAN PANCAKES OR DEATH!" 

Tomo chuckled. 

Jared picked up his bag of flour and shook it. Vigorously. The air was instantly powdered and Tomo held his breath.

"Do you want to film this?"

"Nope," Jared replied as he started pouring out flour. He looked up at Tomo and grinned, "Didn't go very well last time did it?"

They both laughed.

"Oh Lord!" Jared shouted as the powder spills over the bowl and onto the table, some making their way to the floor.

 

Shannon was starting to worry. If anything went majorly wrong, and he said majorly because something  _is_ gonna go wrong, it would partly be his fault. The question is what exactly is going down the drain, or, up in flames. He prayed it wouldn't come to that.

He could hear the guys laughing and occassionally shouting from what he desperately hoped to be excitement and not panic.

He decided to go check on his bandmates.

He stepped into the kitchen and a sight of what could only be described as a chaos of flour greeted him. Shannon rubbed his forehead, running the other hand through his hair.

"Hey. How's it going with the pancakes?"

"Fine! Going fantastic. Can't be more perfect!"

Shannon shrugged, "Alright." He looked at the mess on the table and couldn't help smirking.

"I have faith in you little brother."

 

No sooner did the door to the practice room close than a frantic scream rang from behind him, followed by Tomo's uproarious laughter.

 _Shit_ , Shannon swore as he sprinted back to the kitchen, catching hold of the doorframe just in time.

What he saw in the room propelled him to instant uncontrollable hysterics.

" _How the fuck,"_ he asked his frenzied brother who was positively hollering in between gasps for breaths, " _did you manage to set your eyebrows on fire?!"_


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day I will get revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, sorry for the delay guys! Enjoy :)

_Creak._

"Hey, careful there!" came the whisper.

"Sorry," Tomo replied, also in a hushed tone, taking his foot gently off the groaning floorboard.

They looked at the sleeping form, worried.

Shannon glanced sideways at the drummer, eyebrows furrowed and body tense. He snickered. This is about as serious as the crazy mofo can get.

"What." 

"Nothing." Shannon retrievd his grin, focusing again on the task at hand.

The two men approached the ~~coffin~~ bed slowly.

"You go put in the disc, I'll check his earplugs." Shannon waved Tomo away.

"You got it."

 

"Jared," Shannon called to his brother. "Hey, Jared."

No response. 

"Jared Leto, the cookies are compromised."

Nothing.

He hesitated, before deciding to give it another go. God knows the bastard's better at this kind of stuff than he is.

"Jared. Tomo's taken Pythagoras for practice."

None.

"I'm sorry, J, he snapped it."

Nope.

Shannon leaned back, satisfied.

"Clear!" He called to his accomplice, who flashed a smile and nodded.

The disc is in place.

 

Shannon trod to the guitarist, "Ready?"

"Ya bet."

They pressed play, turned the volumn up to the max, covered their ears and ran laughing out of the room.

 

Fourteen long minutes of jittery waiting, and-

**_Crash._ **

_"MOTHERF-!"_

The culprits downstairs exploded in uproarious laughter.

Another _crash_.

"OUCH. Fuck!" The music came abruptly to a stop.

 _"THIS IS WAR!"_ Oops.


End file.
